


Lightning Eyes

by joetoyeday (SuckaNucka)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckaNucka/pseuds/joetoyeday
Summary: There is some debate among Easy company about the color of Eugene Roe's eyes





	Lightning Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on my phone on the bus I think. I'm going to try to post more tiny unfinished imperfect things. Here is a ficlet 4 you! This was inspired quite literally by how hard it is to tell Shane Taylor's eye color. I noticed in fanart, people can never agree on his eye color. So I took that and ran with it.

Eugene Roe rarely met the eyes of anyone, even his commanding officers. His eyes were usually cast down, his brow furrowed in thought or fixed on bright red blood. There were jokes among the men that you didn't want to meet his eyes; legend has it, if Gene looked you in the eye it was only to calm you because you were about to die. Others, like Harry, who had been unlucky enough to catch his furious glare, claimed that Gene had the power to give and take life with just one look. You didnt want to be on the receiving end of the latter, and hopefully not in need of the former. 

Nobody knows exactly what color his eyes are. Harry swears blind that they're steel gray. Liebgott, who saw caught a glimpse when he took a shot to the neck, says they're just plain ol' brown. Babe argues that they're definitely hazel. Lipton agrees, but he says they turn green when they sky is grey.

But according to Richard Winters, Gene has lightning eyes. Gene's eyes fill you with fear and wonder. They steal the color from the sky and turn it into grace. If you ask Richard Winters, Eugene Roe has lighting eyes, and he is a lightning rod in the middle of a storm.


End file.
